Nothing Like Shooting Arrows
by Mystic-Scriptures
Summary: Looking back, the biggest mistake I ever made had nothing and everything to do with my involvement in S.H.I.E.L.D. No, it wasn't my actual recruitment/ joining of the organization, but rather meeting one Agent: Clint Barton.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; becoming an Agent

Looking back, the biggest mistake I ever made had nothing and everything to do with my involvement in S.H.I.E.L.D. No, it wasn't my actual recruitment/ joining of the organization, but rather meeting one Agent: Clint Barton. Neither of us would see it until long after we worked to protect Thor's fallen hammer, after he went and did God knows what in Budapest with Natasha, and even after I was placed to catch Captain America up to speed with the world he had awakened in. No, we will discover it after he is brainwashed by some asshole from Asgard who felt that Earth was his for the taking. (this is the summery)

It was a bright summer day in may of 2010 where my story began. I had just gotten back to the Big Apple from my doctorate programs at Brown University when I realized I was being tailed by somebody. I was on my way to the meeting point my new employer had set out for me. I was about to become agent Amelia Monolly of the CIA. I had just gotten my Doctorate in linguistics, history, and psychology for the job as well as studied kendo, aikido, muay thai, and kickboxing to beef up the resume that got me accepted. Though yet to go through any training, I knew that three blacked out vans following you for four straight blocks in New York was a sure sign of being tailed. However, I just turned at random intervals until I was satisfied that I wasn't being followed. Upon reaching the library, I familiarized myself with the building's layout in case my van- driving friends decided to find me. Sure enough, a little after I had settled down with a newspaper did an overly quiet silence spread around the room. Looking up, I noticed that there were four black-clad men in front of me. It was clear that they were the men from before and that they in all probability had men on each floor. Glancing behind me at the straight path I had prepared to the roof, I heard one of the men speak. He said something along the lines of me needing to come with them, but I had no intention of doing so. Flinging my newspaper in a flurry of papers, I bolted to the door, my assailants temporarily blinded.

I reached the roof quickly and shoved a piece of pipe into the handle. Luckily, the roof was devoid of people and I could scope for a nearby rooftop on which to make my escape. When I reached the edge of the side I was going to jump off of, however, I was surprised to find three more men climbing the fire escape. This made me change my objective and I sprinted to the opposite side of the roof and leapt. Just as I pulled myself from the ledge, I heard the bang of my makeshift lock braking and the men behind the door burst onto the roof. From my higher position, I merely backed away and looked for a way to get back to the street. I had almost reached the fire escape on the other side when a new figure jumped down from the above cell tower. I took up a defensive stance, observing the man who was going to try to take me. He was a few inches taller than me, with short, tawny hair and matching stubble. He was wearing a black and purple leather vest that clung tightly to his trim and fairly muscled figure. Judging by the bow, I deduced that he was a sniper, but seeing as he was here, he did hand to hand as well. Of all the people who had chased me I knew that this guy, if anybody, was going to be the one to take me down. It had nothing to do with his physique though, it was in his eyes. They were a deep and thoughtful grey-green and they were analyzing every move I made.

Deciding it was time for action, I spun around giving him a swift kick to the side. He twisted to the side, sweeping his own foot to the ground, but I hooked my foot around his ankle. Pulling, I got him to the ground and into an arm bar. He tried to pull his arm out, but I tightened my grip and started to deliver body shots. After I deduced that he had had enough, I got up and started to walk away. This ended up being quite the mistake, seeing as he tackled me from behind and hit the pressure points in my neck. Gritting my teeth, I scrapped my foot along his shin, and punched him in the jaw before turning to face him, still on the defensive. I backed away a decent distance, my back to the wall before he even started to move. Then he started to move towards me.

"We just want to talk to you, Ms. Monolly." He said his hands down to his sides, bow on the ground.

"Really? You 'just' want to talk?" I gestured to the roof that still contained the agents that brought me to this guy. "What? After all those men you sent after me? Is this some kind of test that Thomas set me up with? Did he want to make sure I didn't lie on my resume?"

He stood there for a few seconds, listening to what I said. "Well, I can't tell you anything about a Thomas, I only speak for S.H.I.E.L.D., but as for the number of agents we sent after you, well that is precisely why we need to talk to you."

I spat on the ground, and stood up from my stance. "Fine, 'Agent'. Take me to your leader or whatever. I'm curious to see what there is to tell me that requires so much fanfare."

He nodded, satisfied and took another step towards me, but suddenly, his hand was outstretched in desperation as he yelled, "NAT, NO!"

I looked at him confused before it hit me; literally. I pulled the dart from my neck and glared at the agent. I growled "You lying fu-" and then everything went black.

I came to on a thin mattress in a small room with little light and no windows. There was a single guard in the room and he was in front of a key-card locked door. Striking him in the back of the head, I took off from the room, his key-card and gun in my hand. I turned down the corridor, determined to find the guy I fought earlier and make sure he got what he deserved for his trickery. I kept turning down hall after hall, avoiding any agent that could see me. I was turning onto the twentieth of these corridors when I felt a presence behind me. Turning, I saw none other than the guy I was looking for. I dropped to the floor, sweeping my foot into his legs. As he fell accordingly, I surged up and pointed my gun at him. He kicked me in the shin, making my knees buckle, then got up and grabbed my arms. Twisting them behind me forcefully, he made me drop the gun and pushed me forward. I struggled, but he tightened his grip on my wrists.

"It's time for that talk of yours, Ms. Monolly." he muttered, pushing me through a door.

"Well, then please, lead the way, my unknown assailant." I retorted. "And I don't go by Monolly: I go by Honora...nobody calls me Monolly."

"Well then it is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Honora." Came a voice from within the room. Well shit. A/N hey guys! So sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I rather keep you in suspense and wanting to continue! So Please let me know what you think and if you like Amelia! The lovely review button being used at the bottom would make me very happy. :) Toodles! ~gwen 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am really sorry to anybody that is just getting into this or has been faithful to the story, but I will no longer be working on this fic or at te very least putting it on a hiatus!**

**I have been really busy with a bunch of other fics and school so I need to clean up shop and stop promising so much.**

**Please feel free to read any of my other stories on my profile though!**

**Sorry and Goodbye,**

**~Gwen**


End file.
